


What a Party

by Bitway



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, fancy party au, i just wanted to write some kinda datastorm ok, idk what au this is but uh, no lost incident, other minor chara appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Aoi invites Yuusaku to a party hosted by SOL. He doesn't want to be there, but maybe someone will turn his night around.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	What a Party

"Thanks for coming with me, Yuusaku.

"Don't mention it."

The boy gulped as he looked ahead, already dreading the event. Yuusaku was not one to be found in large social gatherings. He didn't like the crowds, the stuffy feeling, the forced conversations. Everything about it made him shudder to the mere thought. You'd never catch him at a formal, upper class, business like party setting. Ever.

Until tonight.

"You could have denied coming with me, you know?"

"Hm."

He knows. He's very aware that he could have denied Aoi's request. That he could be home and enjoying the night on his own or with Kusanagi. It was either logging into Vrains or helping his friend hack. Either one was a very tame activity compared to…a party.

But, this was a personal request from Aoi. She had asked him to come to SOL Technology's business party with her. It was more of a request from her brother, he found out. He wanted his sister to have someone to be with here. And Yuusaku was the ideal candidate.

Like him, she hardly spoke with others. Sure she was kind but didn't have many she would be able to call friends. Yuusaku was the closest person she could think of aside from their other mutual friend; Naoki. And while that boy might enjoy a night like this more than the two of them combined, he wasn't the type who could fit in at a party like this.

The boy hears a sigh come from Aoi and he glances over to the girl. She wore a white dress tied with a blue ribbon around her waist, another resting on her chest. Meanwhile, he was put into a suit that was almost identical to his school uniform. The only difference was this one was suffocating as it was passed down from Kusanagi and didn't quite fit.

Their eyes meet and he could see the apologies in her gaze already. It's his turn to sigh, not wanting her to let doubts plague her mind.

"Let's go in."

With a nod, they turn to the door. Yuusaku steps forward, pushing the door open and letting her follow in. Inside, the banquet hall is filled with a bunch of older folks. Most were in tuxedos and fancy, yet revealing enough dresses. It was something he would expect to see from a business party.

And he already hated it.

The amount of people filling this room was nauseating. All the chattering smell of alcohol wasn't something he was used to being around. If only he could turn back now.

A hand comes into his vision. He looks to it. Aoi was holding it out for him to take. Normally he'd decline, but…he takes it. Just this once. Holding her hand put him at ease. Not too much, but it was better than before.

The two walk deeper into the party, heads turning to see what else could be here. There was a food table and Yuusaku hoped that it offered something non-alcoholic here. Maybe they could go and grab something there.

"Akira!"

Or not.

Aoi had spotted her brother and a smile had lit her face. Without thinking, she begins to drag Yuusaku along with her towards him. She only releases his hand when they had stopped before him.

"Aoi," Zaizen smiles softly. "You're here. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at the door." He looks down for a moment before looking to her partner. "And this is Yuusaku, correct?"

"Yes. My classmate."

"I'm glad to see you came along with her. Thank you for coming."

"Yeah…It's no problem."

Yuusaku didn't know what to say. He was't one for talking and being truthful in this moment didn't seem quite right. He'd play the part of the friend that was (somewhat) happy to be here.

"I know it's a little different from parties you should be going at around your age," Zaizen starts. "But, I hope you can enjoy the night."

"We will!" Aoi chirps.

"Zaizen! Zaizen!" A woman calls out for him. A young one with brown, wavy hair, blue eyes, and a navy blue dress. "I didn't mean to leave your side- oh, is this your sister?"

"It's alright, Hayami. And yes, this is Aoi, my sister."

Aoi gives the girl a smile and Yuusaku can already feel that he's going to have to introduce himself to more people. He takes in a breath, ready to speak before Aoi steps in front of him. She gives him a look and with a hand behind her back, urges him to go. While she had dragged him to this party, she never meant to drag him into endless chit chat.

Yuusaku doesn't hesitate taking this hint. He gives a slight nod to her before taking off. And, surprisingly, it's so easy to slip away in this crowd of people. He feels a bit guilty for leaving her, but that was something she was more accustomed to. She could handle the adult, business like chatter. He couldn't.

For now, he decides to try and make his way to the food table. No one approaches him and he's very thankful for that. People might wonder who he is, but as long as no one spoke to him, he would be happy. It would make his night that much easier to handle.

At the food table, nothing really catches his eye. He'd eaten a hot dog earlier thanks to Kusanagi's warnings about fancy dinners and how daunting they could be. As the food had failed him, that left him with only one more option. Wait until Aoi met up with him so he could enjoy the night a little better.

"Hey, you're one of little Zaizen's friends, aren't you?"

Yuusaku frowns as he hears a feminine voice beside him. He doesn't bother to look to address her, hoping that she would leave him alone. But, of course, business folks like to make connections in any and all forms.

"I saw you come in with her. So, you must know the older Zaizen to, right?"

Whatever is said after that, the boy drowns her out. He could care less about what she really wanted from him. Honestly, it was a futile effort. He'd only met Zaizen today and barely spoken to him. She'd have a better chance with speaking to someone else at this party if she wanted to connect to him.

"I won't bother you much longer." Was she starting to get the message? God, he hoped so. "I just want to ask-"

"Pardon me," another voice interrupts. Yuusaku turns his head slightly, catching sight of this stranger. He could only see him from behind, his white hair and a touch of purple highlights as he wore a white tuxedo. "You seem to have him confused with someone else. He came with me."

The woman wears a confused look, surprised that he had just strolled up to them and uttered this blatant lie to her face. She inhaled, ready to give her response back, but she was silenced with a single glare.

"Sorry…" Her head dips and she turns, leaving the two alone.

"You're welcome."

"I didn't ask for your help."

The man smirks. "Would you have preferred being hounded by her and others thanks to entering with Zaizen's sister?"

Yuusaku falls quiet. A part of him was thankfully, truly, he was. But he disliked feeling like he had to pay a debt to him.

"No…"

He turns to face Yuusaku and now he can get a better look at the stranger who helped him. He was a bit taller than him, had fair skin, and shimmering blue eyes. And…

"Have we met before?"

He doesn't answer him, only holding out a hand for Yuusaku to take.

"I won't ask you for a dance. You don't seem the type."

He can see the wariness in his gaze and how he even inched back. It seemed that the boy disliked strangers.

"Trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Three reasons. One, if you're with me no one will bother you. Two, I have no interest in your alliance with either Zaizen. Three, I know a place that would allow us to breathe."

Yuusaku's eyes had gone wide. Not only had it all seemed to good to be true, but that use of three reasons. He used it to. It was something told to him long ago…he thinks. He couldn't quite remember, but he knew it was special and hearing it come from someone else was odd yet made him curious.

Perhaps that's why he'd decided to slip his hand into his. The man smiles before leading him through the crowd. Yuusaku was surprised by how many people moved out of his path. In no time at all, they had made it to the end of the room, standing before a pair of double doors. The man had pushed it open, ushering Yuusaku to go in first.

As he walked out, he was greeted with a light breeze against his cheek. He blinked as his eyes adjusted from that artificial light to the moonlit glow. They were now outside on a private balcony. The sound of chattering disappearing behind them as the doors shut. Yuusaku took in a breath of fresh air, feeling more relaxed then he ever did.

Their hands are separated as the stranger walks ahead. He rests upon the rails of the balcony, gaze looking out over the scenery of the city. Yuusaku does the same.

Except he tilts his gaze up to the night sky instead. It was a rather pretty night. No cloud in sight, only stars shining with a crescent moon amongst them. Even if he was the type to prefer being indoors, he could appreciate nights like this.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

For once, he feels like he should have tried keeping the conversation going. It's not like he was disinterested in this stranger like the others. But, starting conversations was difficult. Still, he could try.

"Why'd you lead me out here?"

"To get away from the crowd." He replied with a shrug. "I'm not one for social parties like these. I dislike the fake pleasantries and poor attempts at social connections."

"You said no one would bother you though." He hears the man snicker. "Why come then?"

"Family business. I only came to show up, nothing more."

Yuusaku gives a hum in response. He didn't know big named folks. He's certain if the name Zaizen wasn't tied to Vrains, or Aoi, he wouldn't even know it. He wouldn't even be able to guess who this guy was or even if his name was attached to something in SOL Tech.

"Is that why you decided to use me as a way to escape?"

The man gave a slight chuckle to his question. He hadn't heard anything like that before.

"I think I'd prefer a kindred spirit than the plus one I brought." The man rolls his eyes. He then pushes himself off the railings, hands still on them as he stands tall. His head turns, looking too Yuusaku. "Why are you here? I assume it was for Zaizen's sister?"

"She's…my friend. She asked me to come along."

"How kind of you."

Yuusaku nearly expects more probing questions about his relationship to Aoi, but they never come. He was true to his word about not having an interest in the Zaizen siblings.

With that, they fall into silence. And it's a strange type of silence. One that isn't fully awkward but one that isn't too peaceful either. He does feel as if he should be trying to talk more, but maybe that's due to being in a party setting. If it weren't for that nagging at him, Yuusaku thinks he could enjoy the stranger's presence.

He glances over to him again, curious. He finds the man's gaze focused on the stars now. A familiar feeling comes up again. He isn't sure why and hates that he can't place it. Maybe he's imagining things. Maybe not. He'd go with the latter. He knows him.

"You're staring at me."

Yuusaku blinks, unaware that he had been for a while. His head turns, cheeks turning pink. He'd find something else to stare at. There was the city, the sky, and even the ocean. Which was glowing tonight. Not all of it, just a portion of it.

"You can see it from here."

"Hm?" The man looks over. "Stardust Road?"

"It's glowing tonight."

"It's better seen up close."

"I've only seen it up close once."

The memory was hazy but he's certain that he's seen it when he was younger. A kid had led the way and showed it to him. As pretty as the sight was, it wasn't something that stuck in his memories. And even as he tried to recapture the sight, his timing was poor.

"If leaving this party was easy, I could take you there. I think it's something that everyone should see. More than once."

"There'd be too many people there."

"Less than you think." He smirks. "Would you like to disappear with me tonight?"

Yuusaku turned to see if he was serious. He was. The thought of leaving this wretched party was very tempting. He'd love to disappear, to not go back into that crowded and stuffy room and force himself to speak with others. But there was one reason he had to stay.

"I can't."

"Staying for your girlfriend?"

"She's my _friend_."

"You have a good heart. Don't ever change." He smiles softly and something about it warms Yuusaku's chest.

The smile doesn't last long once he hears the doors behind them open.

"Ryoken!" A man excitedly chirps out his name. "Found you!"

"Spectre." The man- Ryoken turns to face the other. Yuusaku managed to catch a hint of annoyance on his face before he did.

"Genome was looking for you. I told him I could find you." Spectre pauses as he looks over to Yuusaku. "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No. Go on, I'll be there shortly."

"Of course, Ryoken." The other man bows before departing, but not after staring at Yuusaku for a while. It was rather unsettling how his gaze lingered on him.

"Don't mind him." Ryoken said as if he could see the unease on his face. "Anyway, I hope we can meet again, Yuusaku."

"How did you-"

Ryoken takes the boy's hand in his, raising it to gently brush his lips against his knuckles. It's a soft and tender touch that lasts seconds. It makes the boy's cheeks flush a dark red.

"If you want to meet once more, come to Stardust Road the next time it shines. I'll be waiting for you."

With a small smile, he turns to leave. Yuusaku watches him head back inside, eyes still staring at the doors even once they've closed. A hand is placed over his chest to feel his racing heartbeat.

He wasn't sure what happened tonight. But he was certain that he would like to meet him again.


End file.
